Soul Switch, Sick Day, and Copycat
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: -The Freakiest Thursday Ever? Don't eat something if Blair made it, Kid and Black*Star are about to learn that the hard way when a pumpkin pie switches their bodies. Can the two rivals cope being each other? Will Liz and Tsubaki survive all the confusion revolving around this one big mixup? Two subplots are included. BEING REWRITTEN, AND DISCONTINUED!
1. Criss Cross Pumpkin Piesauce

_**Inspiration for this fic? Well, at the second day of school, I doodled Black*Star and Kid acting like each other. For a while, I thought, since they're practically opposites, it'd be Soul Eater comedy gold. There's too many Soul and Maka switching fics(There's at least three on this site), so why not something different?**_

_**A friend of mine helped develop some things, such as the pie. We would talk about it in our Special Education class. Actually, I've started drawing a comic for this story, and it's becoming a bit of a hit(But some people keep thinking Black*Star's a girl, must be a curse from having females voice him. Same issue with Crona). I've only reached the "Duh!" part though.**_

_**Also this is my first "Soul Eater" fic, so it might not be the best thing in the world. And it will be in third person, I'm not good at third person writing, first person's my strong point. If anyone's wondering, in my stories, which usually take place after the anime, Crona and Ragnarok live with Maka, Soul, and Blair.**_

_**I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Crona would still be with the main characters in the manga, the characters' outfits wouldn't change(I love their original outfits too much, but Liz and Patti's new outfits are cool too, Justin can keep his), my favorite pairings would be canon, and I'd add my stories(including this one) into the series. I also don't own James Cameron's Titanic, Spaghetti-Os, or Home Alone.**_

* * *

><p>A nice sunny afternoon it was this Wednesday. The middle of the week wasn't really anything special besides this specific story filled with humor. It all starts inside a kitchen. The oven opened up, Blair (in human form) removing a pumpkin pie from inside. As she set the pie on the counter, she wafted the scent towards her nose.<p>

"Meow~! This is gonna be GREAT, I can just tell!" Blair exclaimed.

She proceeded to make a cute little icing drawing of a pumpkin in the very center of the pie as a decoration. While she did, Maka and her partner, Soul, walked in. "Sooo, that's for Crona and Ragnarok?" Soul asked.

"You betcha, Soul~!" Blair winked, a sneaky expression plastered on her face.

"Umm...why Blair?" Maka asked, confused about the whole thing.

"Weeelllll, Ragnarok will probably be less mean to Crona after it's over."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I really don't know. But don't worry about it, Maka," Soul put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I'm sure Crona will be okay."

Maka's cheeks started growing rosy, "Y-You're right..."

"Okay then, let's go find Crona and Ragnarok~!" Blair darted towards the door, as Maka and Soul apparently followed suit.

_"We're going with her?"_

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Death the Kid and Black*Star walked into the empty apartment. "Hey Soul, Maka?...Where the hell are they?" Black*Star killed the silence, hands on his hips.

Kid looked towards his friend with a blank face, "They don't seem to be here. Maybe we should come back tomorrow."

As Kid attempted to head out the door, Black*Star swiftly grabbed him by the shoulder. "We just got here Kid, and you're gonna leave? You should help me find the new Charisma Justice comic Soul has!"

"Sigh...Fine..."

Suddenly, the scent of pumpkin went up Black*Star and Kid's nostrils. Instantly Black*Star started to drool a little bit while following the aroma. It led them to Blair's pumpkin pie sitting on the counter, the steamy heat rising. It seemed to be enough for Black*Star's green eyes to sparkle, drool still seeping out of his mouth. "Hey Kid, does-!"

"Wait," Instantly, Kid grabbed the pie plate, moving it towards the exact middle of the counter. "There, absolutely perfect."

"Anywayyy, doesn't that pie look delicious?"

"We don't know the answer until we actually taste it Black*Star," Now was Kid's turn for his golden eyes to sparkle, "But who cares, it's perfectly symmetrical."

"Well, then, I'm diggin' in!" Black*Star exclaimed, knife in hand.

"What, NOOOO!"

It was too late, Black*Star had already cut a slice of the pie, and horribly cut as well.

"Damn it! You ruined the pie's symmetry!" Kid pointed dramatically at the blue haired meister.

Black*Star rolled his eyes, dropping the knife. "Yeesh, Kid. Stop being such a freak and have a slice or two."

Kid glared, but gave a sigh in vexation and grabbed the knife, cutting the rest of the pie into four equal pieces. "I'm only eating this to help dispose of it. Since you ruined the perfection, it's not worth keeping around."

Black*Star grabbed a slice and took a rather large bite out of it, Kid looking towards him in disgust.

After swallowing his slice, Black*Star somehow sprouted angel wings and a halo over his head (SEE? A halo IS shining down on him), because it was just that delicious. "YAHOO! This is heeeaaavennn~!"

"This is pretty good actually," Kid commented after swallowing a bite of his slice.

"Duh!" Black*Star's wings and halo disappeared, he grabbed a second slice in his hand. "Y'know, if Soul and Maka ever come back, I should really ask for the recipe so Tsubaki can make some for me!"

It was after that one sentence, a fantasy played in Black*Star's head.

_The beautiful Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, wearing an apron over her outfit and oven mitts turned around, holding a plate of pumpkin pie as noticable steam flowed from it._

_"Black*Star, I made this pie just for you! I really hope you enjoy it..."_

_"Oh yeah! Tsubaki, you're the best partner in the world!"_

_"Heh heh, that's so sweet of you to say..." Tsubaki's face was noticeably getting closer, and-are her lips starting to pucker?_

"Black*Star, Tsubaki isn't your own personal slave, you need to grow up and make your own snacks."

Annoyed, Black*Star started poking the young reaper in the chest. "Maybe YOU need to grow a little! Liz and Patti are much taller than you."

Oh the irony...

"You should talk, I'm actually taller than you."

"Kid, this is the great me we're talking about! You should know I'm bigger than everyone!" Black*Star gloated, finishing off his second slice of pie.

"Ugh..." Kid facepalmed himself, with both hands for symmetry. _"Why can't he just be normal?"_

He hated how arrogant and obnoxious Black*Star was, obviously. No one did like that, especially Maka. Although Kid was normally very calm, there were those times when he and the ninja assassin got at each other's throats, like at the gala, the night the Kishin Asura was revived.

"Well, I'll let you finish! I'm gonna go find the Charisma Justice comic." Black*Star walked off to Soul's room.

Kid continued eating the last slice of pie with his fork. For some reason, he felt something was wrong. There seemed to be this weird tingling feeling in his chest, it didn't hurt or anything but it wasn't something that could be ignored. He proceeded to put his hand over his heart. _"I'll probably tell Liz and Patti about this later."_

"Ha ha! Found it!" Black*Star emerged out of Soul's room, the Charisma Justice comic he wanted so badly now held in his hands, he looked at the cover giddily. "Finally I'll know what happens to Charisma Justice!"

As for Kid, he threw the empty pie plate in the garbage and cleaned up all the crumbs on the counter.

And so they left, not knowing of what trouble they've gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki, on the couch with a tissue box by her side, was watching her favorite movie<em> Titanic<em>. Such a beautiful movie. No matter how many times she's seen it, it always made her sob, all those people dying, the unsinkable being sunk, and Rose losing her beloved Jack. She watched in sadness as the grand staircase's ceiling broke open, screams of agony filled her ears.

Until Black*Star made a dramatic entrance in his own home, shouting with a loud "TSUBAKI I'M HOME!"

Tsubaki jumped a bit in surprise, her attention no longer focused on the TV. "Oh uhh, you're back already Black*Star?"

"Yeah, I got the Charisma Justice comic from Soul and Maka's!"

"Well, do you want something to eat?"

"I just had a pie but okay!"

"Wait, you ate pie? Did Soul and Maka let you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nope, they weren't home. But c'mon, it was right there on the counter, and it was delicious!"

Tsubaki quietly moaned to herself. _"Oh...this shouldn't be good for Black*Star...What if it was Soul and Maka's dinner dessert? I probably won't be able to hear the end of it from Maka especially."_ But she calmly went to the kitchen and started warming up some Spaghetti-Os for dinner (even though Tsubaki isn't the type of person to make Spaghetti-Os as dinner. Something more gourmet or Japanese would make more sense, but the author happens to really like Spaghetti-Os and barely knows about the Japanese culture).

Of course the TV still showed _Titanic_ and Black*Star sat down to watch, throwing the flowery tissue box to the side. Luckily he was late to see Nude!Rose, or a nose bleed would've been possible.

* * *

><p>Kid usually didn't use his skateboard Beelzebub for short trips in Death City, but somehow he felt tired from all the walking. He had to make an exception, riding Beelzebub to Gallows Manor where Liz and Patti were waiting.<p>

At dinner time, the threesome were having grilled cheese sandwiches with milk. For some really weird reason Patti was dressed up as her sister Liz. Wearing a light brown/dark blonde wig matching Liz's hairstyle perfectly, matching jeans, and two bracelets on each wrist. Her hat's stitching went the other way, but the shirt and shoes had no change.

"Hey Sis, don't you think we look identical?" Patti asked Liz.

"Umm...yeah, why are you dressing up like that anyway?"

Patti grinned, her shoulders rising in the process, "I just want to!"

"Your human forms look more symmetrical than I've ever seen!" Kid pointed out. "But it could use some work. Like your faces, height, and boobs! They're still not perfect!"

Liz almost slammed her hand into the table in anger at that statement, "You're STILL not over that? Just be glad that Patti at least tried! Even if it IS creepy."

Patti simply giggled to herself, acting unaware of the conversation.

All of a sudden, Kid rose from his chair. "Umm...Liz, Patti, I'm going to bed early. I feel...really tired."

"Is something wrong?"

"I honestly don't know Liz. Something just doesn't feel quite right. Patti, could you perhaps finish my last grilled cheese sandwich?" Kid stated before walking to his room.

"OKAY!" Patti responded happily, grabbing Kid's plate and gobbling up the leftovers.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Blair, Maka, and Soul came back with Crona. "Now I worked really hard on it and-! What the-? The pie-it's gone!" Blair shrieked.<p>

"GONE?"

"Not cool, I wasted about half an hour for some pie Crona and Ragnarok MUST have."

The demon sword Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back, angry upon hearing Blair's words. "What do you mean gone? I'm HUNGRY godammit, and you bring me and Crona all the way back here for nothing! You're wasting our energy!"

Crona couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Yeah, I'm hungry too..."

It was then that the faint smell of pumpkin went up Blair's nose, "Meow~! I think I know where it is! It's...in the garbage, and empty." She held the empty pie plate for everyone to see.

"THERE'S NOT EVEN A CRUMB!" Ragnarok screeched.

"So...someone must've eaten it. But who?" Maka stated.

"Well, we've run out of ingredients to make another, so it'll have to wait until tomorrow I guess. I'll have to go shopping later..." Blair explained, a slight look of defeat noticeable in her expression.

"Damn it!" Ragnarok whined.

* * *

><p>Sunlight slowly poured through the windows, Thursday morning arrived in Death City. Although for two meisters, they're in for a big surprise this particular morning. (Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who put Soul on narration duty?)<p>

"Ugghhh..." Kid slowly awakened to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. _"Pancakes? Are the girls making breakfast this early?"_

The weird feeling in his chest from yesterday seemed to be gone. Still, everything didn't seem right, even the room was rather unfamiliar to him.

"Black*Star, you up?" a girl's voice asked from another room.

_"What the? Isn't that Tsubaki? Black*Star?"_

Kid looked around the room in an attempt to find Black*Star. He had to be here too, right? For some reason, Black*Star didn't seem to be found. There WAS an extra bed. "How did I get here in the first place?"

Wait a minute.

The voice that had escaped Kid's mouth wasn't his, at all. It was rather high and obnoxious sounding, in contrast to his more deeper sophisticated voice. "What's going on?"

In the corner of his eye, there was a tall mirror, leaning against the wall. He rushed up to it, jaw dropping instantly.

This couldn't be-! His hair was teal colored, and shaped somewhat like a star. It was rather messy considering he just woke up. Kid also noticed he was dressed in an oversized red T-shirt that was wrinkled, along with a pair of dark gray boxers. These weren't his footy pajamas he slept in. And he noticed on one of his shoulders, a star tattoo. That was Black*Star's reflection he was staring back at.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! HOW COULD SOMETHING AS HORRIBLE AS THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"

That was enough to fully wake up the sun in the sky, its eyes widening in surprise.

* * *

><p>Black*Star didn't want to wake up, his bed seemed more comfy than usual, and proceeded to cover himself up in the warm thick blankets even more. "Hey Kid, wake up!" a girl's voice yelled.<p>

Black*Star yawned, "N-not now Tsubaki..."

This time, the girl tried to push Black*Star awake. "C'mon Kid, we have to get ready for school!"

"No!" _"What's up with Tsubaki today? Is she on that curse thing girls have every month?"_

"Ugh!" she moaned, giving up.

Under the blanket, Black*Star could hear her footsteps grow fainter and fainter, until finally he knew she went to another room. _"Yes, now to sleep in!" _He thought, feeling victorious.

Nothing would get in the way of stopping him from sleeping in. Absolutely nothing.

All of a sudden, Black*Star felt a pulling by the feet, the next thing he knew, his body was quickly pulled out of bed and fallen on the floor. Groggily, he opened his eyes, to see that instead of his partner Tsubaki, Liz and Patti Thompson looked down at him, both holding one of his legs. Patti (who was dressed up as Maka for some reason) just laughed hysterically while she held his right leg.

"What the hell was that for?"

Patti was still laughing, Liz just put her usable hand on one of her hips, staring down at Black*Star. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. You've never been this stubborn. Now go get ready for school. There's no time for this."

Liz let go of his leg and walked out of the room, Patti following her while she giggled.

_"Okay, why are they even here?"_ Black*Star asked himself before he noticed the room. This wasn't where he fell asleep last night._"Where am I anyway? Is this...Kid's room?"_

He'd never been in Kid's room before, but judging by the symmetry of everything but the blanket, it sure screamed 'Death the Kid' and 'Symmetry'.

Even if this place wasn't familiar, Black*Star had to get dressed into clothes, what was he wearing though? He looked down at his torso to see he was wearing totally different pajamas. They were black footies with white skulls all over yet they were all in a symmetrical fashion. _Footy pajamas? Seriously, those are for babies!-Wait a minute!"_

Black*Star flinched as he noticed that his hands were a much more pale color. _"What happened to me? Am I...?"_

He looked up and gasped loudly at one of the two mirrors in the room.

That's not his reflection. Black*Star noticed the jet black hair with three white stripes going halfway across his head, and those same footy pajamas. This was Death the Kid he was staring back at. "This can't be-! T-This is all a dream! It has to be!"

He automatically slapped himself hard in the face. _"C'mon now Black*Star, wake up so I can be the great me again!" _

Unfortunately, as the pain went away, the reflection was still of Kid. This was no dream. Horrified, Black*Star automatically did the notorious "Home Alone" pose, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Looks like Black*Star and Kid got their surprise, and that's one of the reasons why we shouldn't eat something we don't know what's in it. It could even be poison. Aw well...this is entertaining for us anyways. So the characters will now be asking questions with what will happen next(they only know as much as their roles in the story, so the others don't know about the switch).<em>**

**_Maka: Will I have a bigger role in this story?_**

**_Me: Well, let's just say since your soul perception might spoil things for you, you'll be part of a subplot. It won't be very fun for you though..._**

**_Crona: Why does Blair want me and Ragnarok to eat that pie?_**

**_Me: I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out yourself. I highly doubt Blair would tell you anyway._**

**_Liz: Why does Kid have footy pajamas?_**

**_Me: Footy pajamas are awesome! I'm a fellow teenager and I still wear them, even during the entire day. Besides, can't you imagine Kid weari-OH MY GOSH! I SPILLED MOUNTAIN DEW ON MY KEYBOARD!(it's a true story)_**

**_Tsubaki: Why did Black*Star scream?_**

**_Me: Not telling~!_**

**_Patti: Do you have any wigs, or contacts?_**

**_Me: Nope sorry, Patti._**

**_Soul: Are you a Soka fan or something?_**

**_Me: YES! That's why I put your hand on Maka's shoulder(you would've done something like that anyway) and it's also why she blushed. _**X3

**_Black*Star: Why the hell am I Kid, of all people?_**

**_Me: Because it's hilarious, and YOU ate something you weren't supposed to. _**^_^

**_Kid: Do you have a marker?_**

**_Me: Sure I do! *hands Kid a black marker*(He seems calm after screaming at the top of his-er, Black*Star's lungs.)_**

**_Ragnarok: WILL I EVER GET ANY PIE?_**

**_Me: We'll see._**

**_Well, no more questions then. Have a happy early Halloween! Review...Please?_**


	2. Ridiculous, and Ten's the Magic Number

**_FINALLY, I got my computer privileges back! =D If anyone's wondering, I was kinda grounded off the computer for failing science, but got it up to a C now. I did have the iPad, but I couldn't write stories or anything because well...the iPad can't do that. _***^_^;

**_And in one of my classes, one of my friends tried guessing what the pie does after reading the in-progress comic. One of her guesses was it had a love potion in it, but the idea of Black*Star and Kid in love is creepy(in my opinion). Isn't there another fanfic like that where all the main boys fall in love with Maka? I honestly haven't told anyone that it was basically a Freaky Friday(or in this story's case, Thursday) concept, because I kinda want it to be a surprise for my friends, except a few I've confided in for ideas._**

_**While writing this, I listened to "She's a Pony Remix" on YouTube. It's really cool and fun to listen to. Watch it when you get the chance, please! Gaaalllllllaaaaaaaaa...gaaalllllllaaaaaaaaa...x2 Care for a diamond? **_^_^

**_So now I'm on, I decided to edit chapter 1 a tad bit, feeling the need to improve the dialogue. As of this chapter, I'm putting up a warning that you will not fuss over Crona's gender in my stories, as I personally think he's a boy. He just seems too boyish to be a girl, yet very feminine to be a boy. In my fanarts, he's usually portrayed as looking very feminine. The eyes have a somewhat girly shape to it(yet there's no noticable girly eyelashes), so if I ever showed you one of my drawings, you could go either way..._**

**_If anyone gets confused with the switch, I refer to them as who they truly are inside. So when referring to Kid, I'm also referring to Black*Star's body, and vice versa. But if I put in paratheses, it's just the physical body I'm referring to. So 'Black*Star' means Kid, and vice versa. Now my comic version of this has it's fifth page finished, ending where Black*Star came home and startled Tsubaki while she was watching "Titanic". Remember?_**

**_Like I said in the summary, there ARE two subplots. We'll be starting this fic with MAKKKAAAAAAAA! _**=D **_And now I'll stop rambling._**

**_I don't own Soul Eater, the Flash, Caillou, or poptarts._**

* * *

><p>Maka gave a confused look as Soul studied her, concern filling his eyes. "Maka, I'm pretty sure you're sick."<p>

"N-No I'm not, Soul! Quit telling me to stay, I'm not going to miss school!" She protested.

"It's not cool to spread your germs; besides, you don't look so good." Soul pointed out Maka's sickly pale skin, faint circles under her eyes, and her messy hair as her trademark pigtails started to become undone. Even the collar of her shirt was uneven enough to give Kid a seizure.

A slamming noise was heard, causing the apartment to shake a tiny bit, Crona awkwardly stepping out of his bedroom with Ragnarok pushing him forward. Crona walked up to the sick blonde. "Maka, are you okay?"

"Of course!" Maka smiled at the timid pinkette.

"She's sick." Soul rolled his eyes, a sweat drop falling down his head.

Again, Maka protested, "Don't listen to him, Crona!"

"Uhhh...Oh no, I-I don't know to deal with dilemmas..." Crona muttered.

"Please Soul, let's just go!" Maka pleaded, her green eyes sparkling and growing bigger while her mouth curled into an adorable pout, lips quivering a bit. The Albarn puppy-dog face never failed.

Soul gave in, sighing in defeat. "Okay, okay. You can go right ahead and make everyone in the DWMA sick for all I care."

"Well, let's get going then. See you later Crona." Maka said before releasing a cough from her throat.

Crona waved lightly, "B-Bye you two...Hope you feel better Maka."

"I'll be fine."

The door shut, leaving Crona, Ragnarok, and a sleeping Blair the only ones in the quiet apartment.

"Crona, get me a poptart; the chocolate kind, and make it snappy!" Ragnarok demanded.

He obeyed the loud demon sword, grabbing a pair of chocolate poptarts and putting them in the toaster. So much for quiet... Two minutes of the toaster humming as the poptarts heated up wasn't exactly quiet either. At least chocolately goodness awaits, right?

* * *

><p>Kid kept running, going as fast as Black*Star's legs could carry him. Somehow he woke up as the blue-haired meister, which made him suffer a panic attack (kinda like the author's mom when she accidentally cut herself when carving pumpkins years ago as a preteen). Seriously, if you somehow woke up in someone else's body, wouldn't you be scared?<p>

Of course, after recovering from the shock thanks to a supportive Tsubaki, Kid changed into Black*Star's trademark outfit (although he personally hated the metal part of the collar with a burning passion), and swiftly ran through the streets of Death City like he's the Flash, to Gallows Manor so he could find his body.

As for Tsubaki, who was very confused about what was going on, had watched her 'meister' run out the door. She tried to call him, but the efforts were futile. A note slowly floated to the ground, and she picked it up.

_Dear Tsubaki,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you what's going on. I just realized I was late for a mandatory training session, it won't be too long or anything. You'll see me later in class; all right?_

_Oh, and could you perhaps put on the outfit I placed on your bed? And this hairstyle I drew on the bottom of the paper? Please, please?_

_Black*Star_

Kid almost accidentally wrote his real name in the note, being so used to writing his own. He felt a little upset too about lying. Personally, he didn't want Tsubaki to know what happened. Even though she was very kind, she could never believe something that 'outrageous'. Not even Liz and Patti would believe him. Especially since he's Black*Star now, at first glance, people would think he's crazy.

Upon reaching a curve where you can't see someone coming the other way, Kid wasn't expecting to bump into someone. The two collided, Kid ended up falling down on his back against the concrete. "Ugh...Damn it, watch where you're going!" a very familiar voice shouted, followed by a dramatic gasp.

Kid slowly opened his eyes, but what he saw he just couldn't believe it.

That was him, his own body (who was wearing his trademark suit) pinning him down, eyes filled with terror.

"...B-Black*Star, is that...you?" Kid asked the person who took his identity.

"Kid, you're...?" he asked back.

The two criss-crossed meisters froze in shock, at least long enough for a random tumbleweed to roll past them. After that, Black*Star jumped up instantly from the ground, shrieking, "WHY THE HELL AM I YOU?"

"AND WHY AM _I _YOU?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, IT'S PROBABLY YOUR FAULT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THE GREAT ME IF I'M NOT EVEN ME?" Black*Star grabbed Kid by the shoulders, and attempted to shake him about. Even though that's pretty much his own body he shook about.

Kid glared, "_My_ fault? How is it my fault that I somehow made us end up in each other's bodies?"

"I don't freakin' know, you have-er, HAD those reaper powers!"

"Not even I could do something like that. Let's just try to calm down. We'll never find out why this happened to us if we panic."

Black*Star released Kid from his grip, as he took in a couple deep breaths. Kid now with the freedom to move, proceeded to dust off 'his' shirt.

So much for calming down, Black*Star snapped again when he noticed something about his body's appearance. "Hey, what's THAT on my shoulder?"

"Oh, this? I added another star tattoo to make you look symmetical."

Black*Star's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I just used a black marker, it'll come off..." Kid started to explain, "Now, the question is what happened to cause this switch. I felt this weird sensation last night that made me rather tired. Did you ever feel anything like that last night?"

"No, not at all."

"Weird...Well, I've felt like that since we were at Soul and Maka's. That means...THE PIE! It must've been some kind of magic that caused us to trade bodies!"

"Magic? You mean that was the cat Blair who made it? That's it, I'm giving that goddamn cat a piece of my mind! C'mon Kid!" Angrily, Black*Star started to run in the direction of Soul and Maka's apartment building.

Kid ran behind him trying to catch up. "Wait, STOP!"

Just in the nick of time, Black*Star managed to stop at the sound of his own voice, although the bottoms of Kid's shoes probably got burnt from braking. He was about a foot away from Soul and Maka (with now fixed pigtails), who looked back at him. A second later, a vein appeared over Maka's head. "Kid, you almost knocked us over! What's with the big rush?"

"Oh, sorry about that. 'Black*Star'," It felt really weird for Black*Star to be pointing to his own body that was about five feet away, "was teaching me this really awesome move! And you two happened to get in my way."

"What kind of move?" Soul asked.

_"Oh no, I'm stuck now! C'mon, think of something!" _"Uhhhh...it's where I umm...run quickly past the enemy, as if I missed, while I go further behind, and then BAM! I turn around and surprise attack!"

Soul raised an eyebrow, "That's pretty interesting. You don't seem to be yourself Kid. Somethin' bothering you?"

Black*Star grinned at his best friend, "Nope, I'm fine! Never been better. "

"Umm...alright then. Well, Maka and I will be going now, good luck Kid, and don't be late again Black*Star!"

"Bye you two." Maka coughed again while she walked off with Soul.

"That was terrible, you need to act like me if you want people to be less suspicious." Kid scolded once Maka and Soul were out of hearing range.

Black*Star narrowed his-er Kid's eyes while pouting like a spoiled child. "Hey, I did the best I could! And why should I act like you, I don't want to be a symmetry freak!"

"Well too bad, you're me. And I don't want to be you, so how do you think I feel?" Kid argued.

"Let's just tell everyone the fact we switched bodies so they can help us get back to normal! Besides, look at how much attention that'll recieve!"

"No one will believe us, we can't tell anyone!"

"What, you mean we can't even tell our partners?"

"I'm afraid not. Until we get the chance to see Blair, we'll have to go to school and act like each other. All right?"

Black*Star obviously isn't too pleased with the idea of keeping a lid about the whole switch between him and Kid. And while this paragraph bears a creepy resemblance to something you'd hear out of _Caillou_, it's the only thing the author could think of when writing this. "All right, I'll try to act like symmetry's my one true love and asymmetry, it's evil twin, is my worst enemy." he said in a rather bored voice, still not pleased.

"I'm counting on you not to mess things up, and don't be late Black*Star." Kid ran in the direction to the DWMA, where Tsubaki would be waiting.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki sighed. <em>"Was this really necessary?"<em>

A handful of students seemed to be giggling at her, it's obviously because of the outfit 'Black*Star' wanted her to wear. And the hairstyle, her ponytail was now split into two tails together which somewhat resembled an insect's antennae. Her one fringe was also going completely straight down the bridge of her nose. Her outfit by far, was almost the same as her trademark one, but had another yellow star on the chest, the skirt had an extra slit on the other side, her sash only went around once, and had a stocking on her left leg to match her other one. Everything else was the same overall.

Tsubaki hated to say it, but this was ridiculous. She'd never say it out loud, especially to Black*Star, or she probably would never forgive herself. _"Oh, there he is."_

Tsubaki came running up to 'Black*Star', highly unaware of the fact that the soul of the symmetry obsessed grim reaper inhabited his body. "So, Black*Star, how was the training session?" she asked.

"It was alright, not much I could show you though. And you're looking very beautiful." said Kid.

_"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended...Black*Star never called me beautiful before." _Tsubaki thought to herself. "Umm...thanks."

"Well, shall we be off to class?" Kid asked.

Smiling warmly, Tsubaki replied, "Right."

* * *

><p>At Class Crescent Moon, Liz, Patti (who was now dressed up as Soul), Soul, and Maka were waiting for class to begin. Maka didn't look like she was paying attention, quietly moaning, and Patti's cosplay was creeping Soul out. As for Liz, she seemed deep in thought.<p>

Her 'meister' for some reason just ran off into the city after 10 awkward minutes of being in his bedroom. She did hear him scream at the top of his lungs and tried to run to his room to help until the screaming stopped. Believing that he was okay, she went back down for breakfast. Then when he ran at a unnaturally fast speed, Liz could barely do anything to stop him. Patti wasn't too concerned, finding the whole thing funny and was a bit occupied with dressing up as everyone.

Then Kid and Tsubaki arrived into the room, the latter sitting next to Maka, while Kid was on the other side of the ponytailed weapon. _"Act like Black*Star if you want no suspicion. What to do...?"_

He remembered the way Black*Star had a habit of sitting differently, putting his feet on the desk, and sitting back, with hands behind his head. _"This is actually quite comfortable. I can see why Black*Star sits like this."_

Liz looked towards Tsubaki, "Hey, what's with the hair?"

"Oh, Black*Star really wanted me to look like this today," Tsubaki leaned to whisper, "I'm not really liking this though."

Liz whispered back, "That looks ridiculous anyways, but I noticed it looks very symmetrical."

Tsubaki blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah, it seems like something Kid would do. He frequently fusses to me and Patti about looking symmetrical, even about the hairs on our eyebrows. Trust me, I'm used to it."

_"Wow, Kid's personality must be rubbing off on Black*Star." _Tsubaki thought while nodding to Liz. Her attention then moved to Maka.

Maka still looked awful from the first scene of this chapter, and her previously fixed pigtails were becoming undone again. Tsubaki couldn't help but feel her kindhearted instincts kick into high gear seeing her ill state. "Maka, is everything alright?"

"I honestly don't know. Cough cough, Soul and I saw Kid earlier and he's been acting really different. He says there's nothing's wrong but I don't believe him. Not even his choice of words seem right."

Kid couldn't help but grimace, overhearing Maka's words. Suspicion...

"Umm...that's not really what I meant Maka." Tsubaki replied, as a sweat drop appeared.

"What, you think I'm sick too? Soul and even Crona have been bugging me about this too. I'm not missing a day of school just because I'm feeling a little bad. Don't worry about me." Maka sniffled.

_"Maka sure is stubborn today, isn't she? Maybe Black*Star's personality starting to rub off on her." _Tsubaki thought.

* * *

><p>Because the author's getting lazy now, we now skip 10 minutes after class started.<p>

Kid couldn't listen to Stein's lecture, the fact Black*Star was late, was really starting to get to him. _"Damn it, where is he? I thought he'd try to be punctual, or at least eight minutes late. Why couldn't it be eight? WHY?"_

Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing 'Kid'. Proudly grinning while he marched into the room. "Hey, sorry for the wait everyone! Death the Kid has arrived!"

Kid's jaw dropped, _"This is the worst possible thing that could happen, my collar's not symmetrical now! Black*Star, damn you!"_

"Hahahahaha! Kid's acting funny!" Patti laughed.

"He's lost his marbles!" Liz stated.

"What the hell's going on with him?" Soul muttered.

_"What Maka said was true..." _Tsubaki's eyes went wide.

Maka looked up, "Huh?" All of a sudden, she felt something gross coming up her throat, it was filling her mouth.

She had to let it out. She HAD to.

**BLEEAAAAHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my...!"

"Whoooaaa..."

"EEEWWW, MAKA!"

"Ugghh..."

"GROSS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanted to do a real good job on this, but I'm not so sure. Again, this IS third person, not my strong point... Sooo, happy daylight saving time you guys!<strong>_

_**If anyone's wondering, there might be possible hints towards Kid/Tsubaki(Kibaki). I'm not really into any crack pairings(Crona/Patti is an exception though), or pairings involving Tsubaki that isn't TsuStar. But for you Kibaki fans, I guess it's sort of a fic you'd like. Although I'm partly tempted to adding a scene where Liz confronts Black*Star in Kid's body. And she'd say something like, "This isn't the Kid I know and love!", which would hint towards a crush. Sorry, my liking for Kid/Liz tempts me. **_X/3

_**I also have to ask something to the readers, why won't any of you review? I've only gotten one review(Thank you very much thecartoongirl22!), but tons more alerts/favs. I need motivation, and I like hearing your opinions, and maybe we could get in**** engaging conversations through replies. It would make me really happy if any of you could review for me. C'mon, pweaze? Pweaze?**_

**_So, I'll say it again. Pweaze, pweaze review? Will I have to get Maka to come to your houses so she'll do the Albarn puppy dog face in front of you? It's better than getting a Maka Chop, right?_**


	3. NEWS FLASH!

_**NEWS FLASH! NEWS FLASH! NEWS FLASH! NE-**_

_**Maka: We get it CW, turn that off.**_

_**Okay, like it says above, it's a news flash!**_

_**Soul: Will you just cut to the chase already?**_

_**Hmph, fine! Anyway, I've told this to a few reviewers, but I've got some bad news for you readers who have read/faved/alerted this, but this story is going to be deleted** **soon because, good news...I'M REMAKING IT! **_=D

_**Black*Star: WHAT, I have to go through the switching all over again?**_

_**Yup, and I'm afraid it will last longer than the original plans for this one. And you'd better cooperate, 'cuz I've got another fanfic idea with your name on it. It involves you turning into a butterfly because of Blair (Maybe she wanted him to shut up, or as some sick joke), which would you prefer? Turning into Kid, or turning into a butterfly?**_

_**Soul: Black*Star, a butterfly? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that sounds hilarious! How the hell did you think of that?**_

_**I was drawing Tsubaki at school today, and it was inspired by this cute picture of Fluttershy on DeviantArt. I wanted Tsubaki to look at something, so I made a butterfly, but suddenly it ended up being Black*Star in butterfly form. Sadly Tsubaki can't speak butterfly language.**_

_**Anyway, once I finish writing the first chapter (which will be VERY different) of the revised version of this fic, this story will be deleted. So, keep your eyes out for it in the archive if it ever comes up. It could take a few days, a week, whatever.**_

_**YAY, TA-TA FOR NOW! **_n_n


End file.
